What will be
by Serenity84
Summary: There is a battle waginbg all around only thoses who wish to see it can. Serena is the only one who can protect Darien, these two alone can save the world but will the past come into play and stop this befor it has began? GENERAL DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON. Ma
1. Default Chapter

Walking in the dead of night

A curse I must bear alone

I have learned that letting other in would only mean there doom. I am alone I am the only person who can fight this battle. I have no past, I have no future, I am what you see before you and that is all. First if you are reading this I am either dead or soon will be. My name is Serena, I am what most people call a phantom. I am known in the under world as the princess of death, the mistress of the night. I am a protector of the human race I am not human, but I am not one of the dammed either. I am trapped in between two worlds, living in neither yet existing in both. I strike before you even know I am there I could be behind you now, looking will do you no good for in a moment you will be dead.

Tell me what you think.


	2. First meeting

I do not want

I do not need

__

You must find and protect our prince you are the only one he will let near. You can't let our call go unto death ears. This is your density Serenity. This is where life has brought you. You must find away life will end if you do not begin…….

Always the same never changing. I shower and change leave my apartment and head to the school. I walk the halls and search till I find him.

"Yo Serena," Andrew came walking up to me. Andrew is the only one who knows about me he is like a big brother. "If you ever want to talk to him you have to change what you look like."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" I dress in all black it what I like.

"Welllll," Andrew said "You look like you are going to bite his head off."

"Andrew you know that's not my job." I said.

"was that a joke I think I am going to die of shock!" He said falling against some lockers.

He took my arm and pulled me over to Edmyond, "Darien I want you to meet my friend Serena."

" Hey Serena." he said.

"Hi." I replied.

"Since Andrew has no manner at all I will tell you who everyone is I am Colin, that is James and Greg. And the girls are Rai and Ami Leta and Nina." They all smiled at me. I have seen them from afar but now I see what hey really look like. Colin and James are twins the have sandy colored hair and black eyes 6'7. Andrew has sandy colored hair and blue eyes bout 6'8. Greg has dark brown hair and had brown eyes. Now Darien has Black hair that looks unkempt and the deepest green eyes I have ever seen about 6'10.

"So Serena you new here right?" Darien asked

"Yea I moved here a couple weeks ago." I said as we walked to class. "I know this is going to sound weird but do I know you from some where?" "No it not possible." I said. We walked into our class. "Sit with us." Darien said. I shrugged and walked over to them. Listening to the teacher drone on about something or another I didn't care my duty is to protect him so what do I need school for. _' She is so pretty I know I know her from some where but where. She is not from around here. That much I know, she dresses the same all the time jeans and a tank with a shirt over it. Her eye are sliver which I have never seen before and her hair is so blond that it could also be sliver she's about 5'5 and so thin it looks like a gust of wind could blow her away. There is sorrow in her eyes what could have put it there. Why is it that any other girl has no affect on me but this one does? Is she the one the one that I am supposed to protect is she Serenity?'_

THE PLOT THINKENS. I HOPE THAT THIS STOY IS BETTER THEN MY OTHER ONE SO PLEASE REVIEW ANDD TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PEACE AND LOVE SERENITY84


	3. A penny for your thoughts

I live because I must

I die because of who I am

__

'You must save her. She is our princess and she must live. You are our only hope. This is your destiny Edmyond, we give her into your hands we can no longer stop those who wish to see her dead save her save Serenity'

"Mr. Chiba so good of you to join the living now if you would just pay attention." Mr. Drawl said. "Yes sir." he said as the blush crept up his face. Darien looked over at me and smiled, " How long was I out?" "He didn't realize that you were asleep till you started to snore."

I don't snore."

"Ok sure what ever you say. But you do." I gave him my million dollar smile and he laughed. "OK fine what ever you say."

The class was letting out we walked out the door and the group came walking up.

"Ok it's Friday," we all nodded at Andrew "so what we goanna do about it?"

"Homework." said Ami.

"Work." Coursed Nina and Colin and James.

"Shopping." Said Leta and Rai.

"Ok with you all busy, I am sure that Darien and Serena and I can find something to do. Right guys?" Andrew said with this puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry man I have things to do this weekend remember I take college courses on the weekend." (**I know totally gross right.)**

"Don't even Andrew I have things I got to do." _The same thing that I have done every weekend that I have been here follow Edmyond and make sure that the Vala don't get him._

" Bye guys see ya Monday." I was walking away from everyone when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turing I saw that it was Darien. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said as he fell in step with me.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Huh?"

"You know like on a date?"

"I know what you meant but I thought you had class this weekend."

"Well they finished up last weekend and I just want to spend some time with you." We were walking up to the building we both lived at and he seemed surprised "I didn't know you lived here." "Darien I have lived next door to you for like a month!" I nearly shouted. _'I know that but I can't let her know that. She would get freaked out if she knew that I pulled string to get her into the apartment next to min. But that stupid dream it won't go away and I have to know if it's her. I have to make sure that if it is the Vala won't get her. They would kill her._

"Darien are you ok?" I snapped my fingers in his face and he jumped. "What ya thinking?"

"About things." "Well what things would they be? Look I will even give you a penny." I said as I reached in my pocket and pulled out a penny. He smiled shook his head. "Nope I ain't goanna tell you."

"why not?" "Because if I told you you would not go out with me." he said.

"Hey that's blackmail! That's no fair."

"I know but its goanna work ain't it_?"_

"Fine but you better tell me later or else." I said giggling like a fool.

"OK it's a deal. Pick you up at six ok?"

"That works for me." See you then.

__

I know you're the one. I would give my life up for you. But the only problem is that I think I am falling in love with you!

I am so mean I know. Who said it? You will just have to wait and see. SO the more reviews I get the quicker I get the next chapter out so PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. heart to heart

AUTHOR NOTE SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG MY COMPUTER IS BEING A PAIN IN THE ASS AND KEEP INCOUTERING PROBLEM STUPID THING AND ERAISES ALL THAT I HAVE WRITEN WHICH IT JUST DID SOANY WHAT HERES CHAPTER FOUR.

Living is pain

Death is peace.

Last time: _I know you're the one. I would give my life up for you. But the only problem is that I think I am falling in love with you!_

I can't believe that I love her it's so soon but I don't care she is the one that I want. Ok time 5:30 Fuck I want to go but she's right next door how would that look. Me showing up a half hour early. Ok earliest 10 minuets that's it. Think of some thing to do, clean something. Ok get to work.

CHANGE POV

"Andrew what am I donning, I can't date him. I am lying to him about who I am." whining into my cell

"Serena, don't even start that shit I will hang up on you again." "You called me back three times I'm not too worried about you not calling back." "I know you have me Wear Jean mini skirt with your pink halter and that black wrap around thing. With your black sandals and use a little black purse." "Nice alffit but I need my big bag. I can't leave with out it incase we are attacked." "Fine fine but it runes the whole affect." "Andrew are you sure your not gay." "Hell yes I'm sure!" "Jeaze no need to shout." "What time is he coming to get you?" "At six." "Sweetie? It 5:45." "Fuck shit I can't do this." "Dress ok." "OK bye." hanging up my cell. _I feel like I chicken with out its head running to get done shower is at least done. Why am I acting like this is this what love's like. No it can't be love I don't even know him. Ok back to the present Top skirt, shoes jacket make…. _DING DONG_ up. Shit. _"Who is it?" "Darien." came the muffled reply. "Its open." He walks in and I see him. "I will be done in a sec. Just have to finish up ok?" "Yea sure take your time." "OK." ."Nice place." He shouted. "Thanks." "OK I'm ready."

CHANGE POV

"OK I'm ready." I turned around and saw the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. "You…look..ummm… amazing." "Thanks. You look very handsome." _Is that a blush I see wow what did I ever do to get this vision in front of me. I can't help it I looked at her form her hair which was in curls, to her pink halter which only make her chest look bigger to her skirt what there is anyway to her legs that seem to go on forever and back up again. Stay down little guy don't want to scare he now do we. It's going to be a long night. _"Ok lets go." "Ok." we walked out to my car and she stopped "That's your car!" "yea." "Holly shit that a corvette." "Yea got it for my self when I turned 18." "What!" "Well you see I have money, I'm not a billion air but I have enough."

CHANGE POV

__

God I want his car, yea I could get one but I move around too much and can't drive something this flashy. I am soo bad I would date him for his car.

"you are soo lucky. All I have is my bike." "Wait is it that GOV836 (totally made up if you know of one tell me and it will be changed) parked in the garage?" "Yea that's my baby. It used to be my Dad's." "Your dad let you have it! Shit if that were my bike I would not let it out of my site." I could feel my eyes start to well up "He wouldn't either, I go t the bike when he and my mom were killed last year. They were killed by a gang"_ Mostly true anyway I hate lying but I have to._ "Ohh Seren I'm so sorry."

"It's ok you had no clue." I sad as I wiped my tears. "I know what its like to loose both your parents mine died when I was a little kid." "I'm sorry too." "I sometimes have flashes of them when we would have fun and stuff. I don't know why I'm telling you all this your just so easy to talk to." "I really know what you mean. Andrew is like a biog brother to me and he don't even know most of this." "I'm glad you can talk to me. OK now let talk about something that won't rune our date ok." I nodded " So how bout those Yankees?" He laughed _I am getting chills his laugh is so deep such a turn on. Ohh god I am getting wet from his laugh._ "You are one in a million." I smiled at him. "Ok I thought we would go see star warts if that ok? And the go and get dinner at this great restaurant the Yellow Rose." "That sounds great I have been dyeing to see star wars."

CHANGE POV

__

I must be in heaven any other girl would want to see some chick flick but she want s to see star wars. What ever I did thanks. I really don't deserve her, I am lying to her and she is being so open. Ok this is going good.

"This is the place." I parked and raced around the car to open the door for her. "Thanks." "No problem." I offer her my arm and she takes it. _My skin is burring up where her had is. Down boy we don't want to let other see._ _Tickets Popcorn soda seats we are good. What would happen if I put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder. YES! Ok chill watch the movie._

CHANGE POV

__

He out his arm around me. What should I do? Lay my head on his shoulder duh! Much better I am in heaven.

NORMAL POV

"Roger look." "What Suzie?" "At those two they remind me of us when we were that age." "Yea young love is the best." "Rog we have been together 52 years and married 50. I still feel like I did when I was their age." "Suzie so do I. If they can be as happy I have been since the day I met you then their life will be perfect." "Love as long as they trust their hearts nothing can brake them apart." "Your right."

AN: OK OK THAT'S CHAPTER FOUR. SO SWEET I KNOW MUSHY MUSHY. I CAN'T HELP IT I'M A ROMATIC AT HEART. OK WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND I CAN'T SAY I WILL STOP POSTING BECAUSE I LIKE MY STORY.

TO:

CURLIESAPPHIRE18; YOU WERE SO RIGHT ABOUT THEM BEING TOO SHORT SO I MADE THE TALLER.

AND ALL THE REAST THENKS FOR YOUR IMPUT IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE IT BETTER THEN LET ME KNOW. OHH AND AS YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA.


	5. tell her the truth?

****

Chapter five

To live to die

It is all the same

__

Ok Serena you have never had a better date. And being so happy is just not a god thing I mean if you are not careful you will get him killed not a good thing. Jeeze listen to me lecturing myself. I am a dork. "Hey Serena are you ok?" "Yea I'm fine. Why?" "Well you look like you are off in space. And you walked right past our apartment building." "No I didn't…" He smirked and pointed at our building. "I was making sure you realized." "Sure you were." _Good job stupid way to make a good impression. God why do I have to be sooo stupid at times._

**Change POV**

__

OK she looks so cute when she blushes. Man you got it bad, tell me something I did not know already. "Darien I had such a good time." "So did I Serena I hope that we can do this again." "I would love that." _She smiling at me, I love to make her smile. Hmmm what would she do if I kissed her? Lets find out shall we?_

****

Normal POV

He took a step closer and put his arms to her waist and leaned in a lightly touched their lips. He brought his head back up to make sure she liked his kiss. She smiled and lifted her head for another kiss. Their lips met and the kiss they shared was so sweet. Slowing not wanting to scare her he deepened the kiss by brushing her lips with his tongue and she opened his mouth to let him in.

**Change POV**

__

Ok I will give it one more minute then I have to pull back I don't want him to think that I am some sort of slut. "Darien …. Stop." "Ok. Ok." He said "All I can say is wow Serena." " I know what you mean." I knew my face was all red. "You are just so beautiful when you blush. I don't think anyone could do that so well as you do." _ Ok so this is what I know about Darien so far 1 he is so sweet 2 he is very hott 3 he is Edymond prince of Earth and I am Serenity his guardian 4 I think I am in love with him. God this can't be happing what should I do?_

****

Change POV

__

I love her there is nothing I can do now. I must make sure Serenity is safe. My love she has survive no matter what she must live on even if I have to give up my life. "Darien are you ok?" _ What can I say to that tell her the truth or lie? But I suck at lying and she will know that I am lying._

****

An: HEY HEY ALL SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSEY WITH WORK AND SUFF AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME AROUND REMEMBER TO REVIEW


End file.
